The Silk Society
by lalotus
Summary: Join Hogwart's elite, the silk society is the door leading to the newest thrill. Draco/hermione. EXTREME SMUT. but romance will occur... will be continued.
1. The Silk Society

Covet.

The room was hushed, shadowed figures lingered in the carved niches of the forgotten chamber; the air was electric as each individual stood in anticipation of what was coming. They wore masks, their identities hidden beneath black velvet, their bodies cloaked in black silk. This was an exclusive club, hidden deep in the secret passageways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to be a part of this club was to be a part of the elite.

The air shifted, as a presence outside the door leading to the chamber began to open, a low hiss of hinge upon hinge whining against the aged wood. The room went silent; it seemed that everyone had stopped breathing. The electricity hit its peak and hearts were racing.

'It was good of all of you to come…'whispered the low masculine voice from the doorway, 'there are now twenty of us, which means someone has become a tad overzealous with spreading our secret…' He didn't seem angry, in fact he seemed rather amused, 'its fine, though the secrecy would be appreciated, the mystique is all part of this game my friends… secrecy is our power.'

To begin with there had only been six members, each on common ground, seeking a new thrill, something exciting amidst the bleak, drag of Hogwarts life. Seventh year had opened their eyes to a whole new way of thinking, and a whole set of pulsating hormones. It was fate that these six founding members would find their way to this secret chamber at exactly the same time that fateful night several weeks prior.

These six members were Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and newcomers Liam Monroe and Jane Finlayson. Each sought out to experience a world beyond fake parties, and mind numbing intoxication. This was the beginning of the Silk Society…

Each time the secret society would meet there would be a small square of black silk wrapped around the foot of their owl, and at 11pm they would congregate in this chamber and await the arrival of one of the six founding members. Though each meeting was at random, it was the most anticipated event for each member.

…

The master for the evening would always arrive last, and it would be different every time, he or she would be wearing the midnight blue robe, they dictated the events of the evening.

The robed figure who had spoken first now stepped into the centre of the room, the light from a single iron chandelier above him, lighting his magnificent form. His robe now fallen to the floor, his skin glowed with the aura of anticipation. The crowd shifted closer to him, the room seeming more intimate then before, the air becoming heady with the heat of many bodies.

Draco gazed out from his velvet mask into the identically masked faces of the people around him, he knew that below their silken robes their naked bodies were hot and waiting, nothing was taboo and this meant he had his choice of both male and female members…he scanned the bodies before him and found the high, firm breasts of one of the female members standing furthest from him, her robe was barely concealing her hard nipples, as she licked her lips seductively in his direction.

With a slow saunter he approached her, the crowd parting as his eyes focused on his target, now directly in front of her, his chest only centimeters away from her full, round breasts, he leaned in towards her left ear and spoke the words of invitation, 'Atra Bombyx…' her lips trembled, and her breath quivered, this was the way of the society, to be chosen was the ultimate honor.

'Yes…' and with her reply he grasped her hand and brought her to the centre of the room where a bed had appeared at the sound of the magic words. It too was covered in black silk its many sheets glistening with sultry enticement. Facing his chosen conquest, he untied her robe and let it fall in a dark pool around her feet, her body was exquisite, he had not yet been this close to his chosen one, but he knew instantly who she was, he had watched her several weeks before, her back arched in pleasure atop one of the many other male figures within the room…

He raised his right hand to stroke her soft lips, swollen with expectancy, he bit his lip at this time, as he could feel the eyes of the people around him drop down to his rock throbbing penis, he ever so slightly swelled at the excitement in the air, his breathing coming less easily then before, he could see her trembling faintly and he dropped his hand from her lips to rest on the curve of her waist, with little pressure he coaxed her closer to him, he could see her eyes widen behind her mask and thrilled at her naivety. He would not ruin this moment, this was his chance to win her once and for all…

Draco pulled her onto the bed; he sat her down in the middle and kneeled behind her. He brought her honeysuckle scented hair over her shoulder and rested it there; he brushed aside the long strands of chocolate brown hair still remaining and felt her quiver at this simple touch. He pressed his erection against her back gently to assert himself and leaned around her head to plant a heated kiss on her exposed neck. He could feel her heart racing beneath his lips and the jolt of air that failed to rush out with her sharp inhalation. It was then that she turned to face him, her breasts now pressing against the bare skin of his chest, her mouth enveloped his, her tongue searching for his, the people in the room dare not interrupt their motions, and this was their moment.

He pushed her down onto her back kissing her fervently, his lips leaving scorching trails on her skin, her breathing was all that could be heard in the room, agonizing moans of pleasure slipping free from her lips. He reached her pale breasts the fine tracery of her veins beneath the surface of her skin; he found her hardened nipples and captured one in his mouth. He felt body rise up to meet his mouth, and cooed with desire. He stretched his hand towards her mouth and she caught it, she sucked it suggestively. With her suggestion Draco rose up and pulled her face to his, he kissed her forcefully and coaxed her down onto his waiting member. Her lips were moist and eager, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft with unyielding force, and she trailed her tongue up and down the shaft and gently sucked the tip whilst stroking the shaft with her hand. The crowd murmured in approval as they gazed eagerly at the couple. Draco tilted his head back and shut his eyes, the masked girl knew exactly what to do, he could suddenly feel the surge of pleasure that would lead to release then forced her to stop. She would pay for making him feel this way.

Draco hungrily cupped the firm curves of her cheeks as he lifted her vagina to his waiting mouth. The instant his lips touched her soft folds; she went ridged then melted into the heat of his hungered strokes. He pressed her harder against his lips and found her entrance; with accuracy he let his tongue dive into her. Her moans ripped through the hushed air and the crowd moved in closer around the couple. Draco bent her knees either side of him and suckled on the inner folds of her womanhood, he found the soft sweet bud that would bring her to her first climax; he stroked faster, his tongue flicking the slowly swelling bud, swallowing all the juices spilling from her tight pink threshold as she exploded into ecstasy.

This made Draco rise up quickly, he grinned widely as he looked into the disheveled appearance of the girl beneath him, her eyes met his as he thrust into her deep moist cavern. He lifted one of her legs to hook over the crook of his elbow, he thrust hard and deep, leaning towards her to lock his lips with hers, their tongues twisting in an intricate ballet, and he moaned as she playfully bit his lip, this made him fasten his pace, his platinum blonde hair falling around his masked face. The crowd stood around the bed now, 18 pairs of masked eyes burning upon their naked bodies intertwined in a horizontal ballet.

The slapping of their bodies connecting setting the rhythm, as the large bed began to morph, it started to grow in size, as one by one, each member of the crowd untied their robes, and stood waiting for the signal. But Draco did not pay attention; he was consumed by the magnificence of the girl. Her soft pink folds wrapped tight around his thick hard erection, her breasts hypnotizing him with their motion. He cupped them with both hands and massaged them gently but firmly. The muscles on his back were rippling with exertion as he shook the bed with the force of each powerful thrust. The sweat trickled down his back as the room became sweltering hot. He slowed down his stroke as he signaled for the rest of the room to join them; he could feel many hands touching him, and other hands reaching forward greedily to touch the one he had chosen, her mouth open, her body magnificent in sweet abandon, the sweat rolling off her in tiny beads. He would not take one of the other girls, though he knew they wanted him too, he was going to focus on the one he had chosen, he would make her his.

Draco pulled her up… 'Get on your knees!' he whispered aggressively into her ear, she complied, and with a single movement, their bodies were connected again, she was on her hands and knees, as Draco dove into her from behind. His body was curved over hers, his hands holding her breasts tightly as he felt her climax again, her threshold becoming hotter and wetter, with every wave of bittersweet release, he too felt the overwhelming sensation of agonizing pleasure. He began to thrust faster and faster as he too exploded with gratification, he filled her with his hot cum and collapsed panting heavily beside his masked beauty.

…

The crowded bed, was swarming with the bodies of others basking in the glory of the physical form, they too, began to choreograph their own ballets, as the strength of their hormones took over, Draco looked around him at the zealous love making, boys and girls, girls and girls, boys and boys, all of them completely involved in the sensuality of the experience. His mind was clouded his eyes heavy, but he searched for the masked beauty he had chosen to perform with on this occasion. This was ritual and Draco was the best of the best. He wanted her, more then anything else, if this was the only way to have her, he would take it. In that instant he saw a lone figure in the shadows, a couple of meters from the edge of the enchanted bed. He crawled through the bodies that were intertwined, gently pulling away the arms that were intent on dragging him back to join them and made his way to the end of the bed. By the time he had made his way there, she had already made it to the door; with a single glance back to the centre of the chamber she was gone. Draco stood naked, staring at the place where she had gone; swiftly he picked up his robe and shot after her out that door.

It didn't take him long to find her again, she was walking quickly, silently through the hallways, Draco ran to catch up with her. 'Where are you going?' he asked quietly, she did not respond, 'I had a good time, did you?' the question seemed to come out rather awkwardly and he shut his mouth quickly. She nodded quickly and continued at the same pace, 'could you just stop!?' he whispered sharply as he grabbed her robed elbow. They had stopped beside a window over looking the lake, her eyes seemed shocked, though she did not speak, and they stood there staring at one another, Draco still holding her elbow tightly. She reached up, and Draco flinched, she sighed and tore off her mask. He did not relax though as she spoke.

'What do you expect me to say Malfoy? "Yes I had a pleasant time, getting the life fucked out of me!" you can't expect me to say much, I'm with Harry, tonight was all about the society, we aren't meant to talk about it outside of that room.' She tugged her arm away from his, 'so I would appreciate it if you left me to continue with my evening in peace.' And with this final statement she stepped away still facing him. Her eyes were still shielded by shadow, so Draco could not read what they had said. He remained cool, calm and collected, she would not be allowed to break him. In that same instant she had spun on the spot, her robe flashing smooth, creamy skin, and marched away without another word.

'Granger!' Hermione stopped halfway down the hall, Draco pointed at his mask, and she nodded swiftly, she quickly slipped her mask back on, and continued to walk away.

Her hair was swinging back and forth, thick, glossy, chocolate that smelled of honeysuckle, her proud shoulders, leading down to a narrow waist and a firm, round, behind. Her long, lean legs wrapped around him… he would dream of her again tonight, she was the ultimate prize and the Silk Society would hand her to him.


	2. Oppurtunity

OPPURTUNITY

It had been three days since the last congregation of the society, three torturous days of wondering and waiting, for that little piece of black silk to miraculously appear on their owl's foot. Three days of boring lectures, of quills and parchments and the melancholy of Hogwarts. It had become a most dreary place without Dumbledore and the forces that awaited them on the outside seemed too far away for the meantime. The Silk Society was a lifeline for the few individuals who had known its secret.

It had been Harry who had been sitting sullenly in the back of the library thinking these thoughts as he reminisced about the events of the last congregation. He had been watching the performance calmly from the shadows like the rest of them, but he had noticed something different about the way in which it had taken place, it usually didn't take as long as it did for the master to signal the other members to join them, and the master of the evening would usually remain behind to take part in the event. Harry sat pondering why Draco had behaved as he did…

Harry's thoughts were interrupted then when Hermione slammed her books down onto the table in front of him, her refined face now crumpled into a look of disgust. 'What's the problem Hermione?' Harry asked as he scooted his seat over to wrap his arm around her. He gently brushed aside the thick lock of hair which had planted itself across her face; he clasped her chin gently to turn her face to him when she jerked it away quickly.

'Harry I'm fine, I don't need you to worry.' Her tone was short, abrupt and slightly acidic. He was taken aback by her tone, as things had seemed to be perfect between them in recent times, or was he mistaken? He leaned back in his seat and watched her as she fumbled through her notes, half expecting her to lash out at him.

…

Hermione had been going about her day normally and had tried to keep her mind off the events of the other evening; it was difficult to maintain her guise when every evening since then, Draco had been inconspicuously flashing meaningful glances in her direction at dinner and forcing her to relive every painfully sweet moment of their performance. His piercing grey eyes, stood out amongst the crowd of Hogwarts students and his strong red lips seemed to be calling to her. It became more and more difficult for her to avoid him, as he would pop up everywhere she turned. It was no surprise though, to her that he would be lingering near the library that day, waiting for her arrival. The Christmas break was bringing with it a chilly disposition and though she was completely clothed, the moment their eyes met, she felt naked, heated and the thrum of pleasure was ignited within her once more. He had opened his mouth to speak but she brushed past him and hurriedly made her way into the library.

She sat beside Harry now, and she would try to maintain some sort of calm, it had only been a half hour or so, when three owls swiftly swooped into the library. The third had gone to another part of the library and she knew instantly that Draco was there with them, watching her every move. She saw a glimpse of the black silk attached to the foot of all three owls and knew it had been Draco who had sent them.

Tonight would be Harry's turn to choose a partner, for the evening's performance. Hermione couldn't help but be disturbed by his apparent excitement at the coming event. She watched him morosely as he animatedly chattered about his ideas for the evening, he was going to choose the newcomer, Jane as his muse, and then he would invite her boyfriend Liam to join them… he just continued completely unaware at the turmoil beneath the surface of her calm façade.

…

It was now 10:30pm and Hermione paced anxiously back and forth in her silken robe, she would not allow herself to be consumed by the luxurious softness of his skin, or the taste of his lips… she refused to drown in the abyss that were his eyes. She shook her head clear, every touch, every moist and feverish stroke, every breath of sweet languid air swarmed her mind, and the pleasure she remembered almost brought tears to her eyes. She never wanted her alien feelings for him to be revealed, it had taken years to hide the pain of the constant taunting and bickering. He didn't deserve her; she was far too good for the foul, loathsome, evil, little…sex god! Hermione almost fell down the girl's dormitory stairs at this thought. She refused to allow him to control her.

She picked up her mask and moved silently down the stairs and out the common room; she would meet Harry with the rest of the Society upon his arrival at the secret chamber. She kept a steady pace, and kept to the shadows, never making a sound. It didn't take her very long to find the passageway leading to the chamber. She entered the room and several masked people were already in the chamber, their eyes turning to her. She could see the greed in all of them, and thanked whatever higher power there was that she had finally grown into her beauty. It astounded her that there were more people in the room then the last time, two more in fact. Both were female, and looked a little more anxious then the rest. She bowed as she entered and the crowd did the same. She found her place amongst the others and waited for the master's arrival. She looked amongst the ranks and was displeased to find Draco leaning casually against the wall opposite her, his robe loosely tied, his broad chest exposed. She turned her attention away from his gaze quickly as Harry entered the room…

…

Harry strolled over to his chosen one, and whispered the chosen words, 'Atra Bombyx…' Jane accepted and they made their way to the bed that had appeared again at the magic words. Hermione didn't mind that Harry had not chosen her, it was part of the game, she knew that beyond the confines of this room, they were together and this was just some fun. She watched as he untied her robe and commanded her to kneel, Jane was a small girl, she was no taller then his chin in height and had delicate features, and she was tanned and had dark flowing hair. Like everyone in the room, she was beautiful. Harry tilted his head back in pleasure, the corners of his mouth lifting to form a hungry little grin. Hermione watched as he tousled her hair and pushed his manhood further into her mouth, the sound of the sucking made her take a discreet glance over at Draco. She couldn't help her reaction to realize that he was no longer standing across the room but standing behind her, his rock hard erection poking her leg as he leaned in to her ear. 'Enjoying the show?' his voice was velvet, only loud enough for her to hear, it sent a shiver down her spine and she allowed a small nod. 'Perhaps it would be far more interesting if I took you away right now, and fucked you in that corner over there…' he twitched his head ever so slightly towards the far back corner of the room, which was completely bathed in darkness. Hermione felt the hairs all over her body stand on end as she contemplated the idea. In that same instant she felt him slide his hand into hers, and pulled it gently towards his member, her breath caught in her throat as he wrapped her fingers around his smooth, throbbing shaft. For and instant she could see his eyes close and open glazed over with a musky haze, he squeezed her hand tighter around him now, moving her hand slowly up and down. Hermione could feel her lips becoming wet, and the slight movement of robe against robe forced her nipples to stand on end.

Hermione could see that Harry was now signaling for Liam to join them on the bed, Draco took the opportunity to pull her into him, he captured her mouth and with little effort carried her silently to the corner of the room, and no one had noticed this interaction, though Hermione had put up very little fight. Draco pushed her against the wall still eagerly licking her lips and sucking on her neck, she dared not make a sound, as anyone could have turned around and noticed the two fornicating away from the rest of the crowd. Hermione could feel the heat building in her core and couldn't resist matching his every move; she searched his mouth with her own, and dragged her body against his. He didn't bother taking off her robe and decided instead to pull the front apart to reveal her waiting breasts, they were so soft and Draco planted his face between them sucking and licking and massaging them with excitement. Hermione cooed softly, her breathing quickening as he propped her up against the wall and threw her legs onto his shoulders.

Draco became frenzied as her juices dripped all over his mouth and down his neck. She was being thrust into the wall; she struggled to maintain her balance as his tongue went wild around the folds of her threshold. Her arms were raised above her head as she grappled with the wall behind her. She shut her eyes and bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Draco looked up in the darkness and could see the rise and fall of her large breasts with every heavy breath. He smiled as she thrust her hips to meet his mouth. Her robe was still tied around her waist, but hung loosely off her shoulders and had been pushed aside from the waist down. It turned him on to see her so lost in their motions, he lifted her off his shoulders, she focused her eyes on him, panting heavily, her chestnut brown eyes meeting his steely grey, behind velvet masks. He swept aside his robe to reveal his pale flesh, his member standing ready as a bead of fluid slipped slowly out of the tip. Hermione gasped as he swung her up and thrust deep inside her, his grip on her waist never faltering as he arched forward as the heat of her core melted into him.

With so much frenzied activity in the centre of the room no one noticed the two people in the far corner, pale flesh flushed against even paler flesh, their breathing heavy but silent in comparison to the noisy orgy that was taking place. Her skin was burning, her thighs aching from the force, but the feeling of his long, hard member sliding in and out of her, drew her closer to complete satisfaction. 'Say my name!' he whispered panting into her ear. He dropped her feet back onto the ground and turned her around, his lips finding the hollow of her neck, he cradled her heavy breasts with both hands and thrust deeper and deeper as her soft lips, dripping with her juices, wrapped around his shaft with every stroke. Releasing one of her breasts her lifted one of her legs instead and penetrated her completely. 'Draco…' she panted out. With her soft confession he pulled out completely and shot straight back in to feel her erupt into a powerful climax. The waves of precious ecstasy forced him to find his own release; he pulled out quickly and released his heated fluids on the smoothness of her behind, gently rubbing the now sensitive tip along the spilled fluids dripping off of her.

Hermione leaned heavily against the wall, the rush of the exchange between them, catching her off guard. She felt him hovering behind her and turned to face him. His eyes were unreadable and she hoped hers were too. She tugged at her robe and fumbled to bring it around herself once more. 'I have to- g' he cut her off. He didn't want to hear that she had to leave, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and released her, and she felt her breath catch again slightly and ran for the door. He stood still, his body exposed and watched as she made her way to the door. He felt the anger rise within himself. He tore off his robe and walked quickly to the seething mass of bodies, he was instantly pulled into the fray by a crimson haired girl. He caught a glimpse of a figure at the door and let the crimson haired beauty climb on top of him. Hermione reeled at the sight, but stormed out of the room and away from the Silk Society for good.


	3. Curious

CURIOUS

Her back ached and she had a splitting headache, this was probably due to the long winding argument she had had with Harry the previous night. Hermione poked at her breakfast animatedly as she remembered the night before. She had gone back to the common room, to get changed and gather her thoughts; she was surprised to find Ron sitting by the fire, stroking a sleeping Crookshanks. He didn't notice her as she tiptoed barefoot up to the girl's dormitories. She took no more then five minutes to slip out of her robe and mask and into her pajamas. She walked back down the stairs and was shocked to see that Harry had replaced Ron and was sitting by the fire, apparently waiting for her to come down from her room. He stood up from his spot by the fire, and turned to face her. His hair was more disheveled than usual, and she had to hold back a scowl. Her skin prickled as he tore off his mask and stalked towards her, unashamed by his exposure. She trained her eyes on his and realized that he seemed angry, and slightly disappointed. She leaned against the door frame somewhat for support. She was tired and didn't feel like an argument. He got to the couch that was between them and leaned on the arm casually.

'Where were you?' his voice was quiet, he tugged at a loose thread on the couch waiting for her reply.

'Nowhere… I didn't feel like participating tonight…'

'When did you leave?' His voice seemed to come out a little hoarsely at the end.

'not long after you chose the girl, I didn't want to make a scene so I slipped out while no one was paying attention…' she felt her lie come out easily, it was true, she didn't want to make a scene, but she kept the part about what type of scene to herself.

'Are you sure?' his voice had dropped an octave lower and Hermione could tell that there was a far more difficult question waiting on the tip of his tongue.

'Of course I'm sure! What kind of silly question is that?' Hermione's voice got trapped in her throat slightly and she could feel her heart start to beat a little faster. Could he have seen what had taken place between herself and Draco? Could he have witnessed the entire thing? She pushed herself off the doorframe and moved towards a desk at the other side of the room. She could feel his eyes follow her over, and tried to calm her nerves.

'I saw you watching me, but then, when I looked over to you again, all I could see was Malfoy with his back turned to me. I was sure that you had been standing in that exact spot when I had last looked over.' Hermione turned to face him. 'The strange thing was that I was hoping that you would be the first to join the three of us, when the time came. I looked into the crowd to see where you were, but I noticed that Malfoy had disappeared also…Hermione…is there something I should know?' the question was barely audible, there was a quiver in his voice now, the air seemed to go still.

Hermione's response seemed to have taken a second too long, and Harry picked up on it instantly. They spent the night arguing about where she had been and whether or not she had been with Draco. He seemed convinced that she had betrayed him. It wasn't until the eerie twilight of the coming dawn that the arguing ceased and they went their separate ways, Hermione crashed into her bed, eyes puffy from the tears that had flowed, and Harry to his own bed, feeling horrible about the things he had said. It had taken everything Hermione had to convince him of her innocence and she spent until dawn breaking down into tears over her betrayal.

…

Hermione sat in her seat at breakfast that day, contemplating what he had said, and the events of the night in question. She couldn't replace the images of her forbidden act within the shadows. She felt regret, and her skin felt unlike her own, something within her had changed, this aching, longing feeling had engulfed her and she questioned her relationship with Harry. He didn't know her body the way Draco seemed to. It was astonishing, the affect his touch had on her. And she had LIED to Harry, for the first time in their friendship and subsequently their relationship, she had lied to him!

She could feel the crystalline eyes staring at her from across the Great Hall, but refused to look up. She would never look into his eyes again…

…

He stared at her intently, willing her to lift her eyes and meet his. He felt the cold hands of despair tighten around his heart as she tossed aside her breakfast and stalked out of the room. Inconspicuously, he rose from his seat and made his way out the Great Hall after her. He didn't understand this feeling, it was as though he didn't care anymore, as though the years of training, of holding himself back in the name of honor and pride were worthless now, he refused his mission and reassigned himself a new one. He wanted her, and without knowing exactly why, he wouldn't stop until she was his.

The doors opened and Draco came face to face with Harry himself. Harry stopped instantly, his fists clenching, Draco did the same, ready to reach for his wand.

'Potter.' Draco spat. He wouldn't back down. Harry had something Draco wanted and he resented him for that fact.

'You have some nerve following _my_ girlfriend, Malfoy.'

'Why would I follow that piece of filth, she is after all _Harry Potter's_ slut.' Draco smirked, although he didn't mean it. Draco ended it at that; he shoved past Harry to continue his search. It didn't take him long, Hermione had heard the entire exchange and stood, mouth gaping. Draco was instantly taken aback, he opened his mouth to speak, but realized Harry was still standing a few steps away from them. He saw the look in her eyes and for an instant wanted to explain but knew better.

…

A single tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, she took whatever dignity she had left and ran straight for her dormitory.

…

It had been a week since the incident, and Draco had began to wonder what had happened to Hermione, she hadn't turned up to any of the meals, and she had missed all of the classes they had together. He had kicked himself on the inside for saying what he had said as soon as she had left, and was surprised to see that Harry hadn't gone after her to comfort her. She had become a recluse and even the Silk Society meetings didn't entice her to appear.

It was the week before the Christmas break that he saw her finally, she looked tired, like she hadn't slept in the 3 weeks she had been absent, he was tempted to apologize and realized that it would do no good, and kept his distance. He resided to watching her from afar.

It was the second last day of school before the Christmas break when Draco was surprised to see a Silk Society calling card attached to his owl's foot. If his calculations were correct, tonight would be the night that Hermione would be the master of the evening. This would be interesting; it would be the first time since the beginning of the congregation that the Master of the evening would not show up. Or would she? Draco was eager to get to the secret chamber that evening, he made his way quickly down the corridors not paying attention the path he had taken so many times before, it was a startling experience when he crossed paths with the crimson haired beauty, lingering in the shadows a few corridors away from the secret chamber.

'Care for some company on the way to the meeting?' Her voice was very familiar and he realized instantly that it was the youngest Weasley.

'I think I'll pass…' Draco cleared his throat and attempted to walk past her, it wouldn't be much longer before the Master of the evening would arrive, and he wanted to know if Hermione would turn up. It irritated him that he was refusing the girl, the last time he had engaged her in a meeting, and she performed quite well. Her body was quite accommodating, and come to think about it, she was very eager. He paused, there was the chance that Hermione wouldn't turn up… and he did have some pent up frustrations to release…

Ginny had had her eye on Draco the moment she had joined in on her first meeting, she liked the way he moved and since that night she had been craving for more. She pulled at the knot of her robe and revealed her pale flesh; the night air sent a shiver up her spine and made her nipples harden on contact. Her hair was out and her mask covered her eyes, Draco looked her body up and down, feeling the heat rise within him. She reached out her hand, and Draco lifted his own to meet it, she tugged on it gently and urged him forward. Draco watched her carefully and thought to himself, _what harm could it do? _She let him caress her breasts and looking up into his eyes lowered his fingertips to the moisture building in between her thighs…

He followed her around the corner and up a staircase, he recognized the path, she was taking him to the room of requirement… they paced in front of the blank wall and a small door appeared. They entered the room and Draco was pleased to see a bed similar to the one in the Silk Society chamber, the door shut behind them and Draco took a seat casually on the bed in the centre of the room. Candles popped up here and there around the room, making it glow. He followed her with his eyes as she flicked her wand at herself, and a faint orange glow settled itself into the skin of her stomach. She placed her wand on the ground and pulled her robe off to land at her feet. This was a world of magic and Draco had no worries about any accidents occurring while he was a part of the Silk Society, every member was protected, and nothing could come out of their actions except pleasure. So he too pulled off his robe and tossed it to the end of the bed. Their masked faces met as Ginny lowered her mouth down onto Draco's already waiting erection.

The night was a blur, Draco took her with such a force that they had to replace the bed which collapsed under the stress. She enjoyed her soft lips and the tight warmth that was her womanhood, he shut his eyes and panted in time with her, their bodies intertwined as the candles slowly grew shorter. His sweat drenched body now lying sideways behind her as he entered her from behind, he lifted one of her legs and draped it over his own as he thrust deep inside her, his lips found her neck as she craned her neck backwards to meet him. He rubbed her swollen bud with the juices dripping down her thighs, his fingers tracing figure eights as she cooed in delight. With his other hand he cupped her breast and squeezed it tightly, forcing her to climax around his pulsating erection. He felt himself strain against the waves of her orgasm and followed shortly after, he could tell he had released quite a load inside her, but didn't care. She convulsed against him, bucking her hips as she came down from her high…

…

Draco sat upright when she had finally relaxed; he reached forward for his robe and threw it on quickly. He lifted himself off the bed and began to walk towards the door when Ginny spoke.

'I'll see you later then?' she sounded unperturbed but Draco could sense something different about her. He ignored it and made his way out the door.

'Yeah…' he replied, and left the room.

Ginny looked after him, she pulled off her mask, a sly smile creeping itself across her face…


End file.
